


a sun, a shadow, a promise

by d_fenestrate



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Manga Spoilers, Metaphors, just a quick bit about these two making a promise and following it through, op forgot to tag like an idiot, with love - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_fenestrate/pseuds/d_fenestrate
Summary: they are a sun and its shadow. they are a shadow and its sun. two entities that must coexist, but not always in harmony. a balance between two such powerful essences is nonviable, not practical, and beyond possible.but kageyama tobio and hinata shoyo, ever the freak duo, ever the pair to test limits and constraints universally known, now promise each other this impossible.alt; a short piece about a sun and a shadow
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	a sun, a shadow, a promise

**Author's Note:**

> greetings!!!!
> 
> this is k again!!! 
> 
> here's a short, idk what to even categorized this, thing i posted to twitter on 9/15. the reason for a cross post? i want to surpass spn as the fandom with the most fics written within 2020. 
> 
> lol so yeah, enjoy! im p sure i wrote this in a whim when i was ignoring work.

kageyama tobio is the shadow that once shielded hinata shoyo from shining too brightly too quickly. he is the shade that once protected hinata from harming himself with his own radiance.

kageyama helped hinata grow, waiting patiently as hinata's rays began to reach out bit by bit, slowly consuming more and more edges of the surrounding, shrouding shadows.

kageyama was careful, however, maintaining a particular distance from the sidelines as he monitored the other’s development, well aware that someday this would have to end.

and eventually, it does.

hinata leaves, deserting the dark nest that had kept him safe for another place to temporarily call home. he does so knowing that he needs to grow more and expand his rays beyond what kageyama can safely shelter.

hinata ends up in brazil, a particular end of the world where the heat of his flames will not bring him, kageyama, or anyone else any harm.

back home, kageyama waits, polishing his own strengths. for, the next time he meets hinata, they won’t be settled within each other.

instead, they will be facing against each other.

hinata returns; powerful, and in the most control he's ever been. his rays now extend beyond even his own form, coating his teammates in a warm, golden radiance.

kageyama stands in front of hinata, his own protective cloak stretched out and draped across his team, the threads sturdy and strong and dependable.

in their first battle, kageyama had won. but hinata had left the bigger impression, singing ends of kageyama’s robe with a sudden, desperate burst, his inferno blinding and overwhelming everyone present in the gym.

at the end of their long-awaited follow-up battle, hinata wins, shining across the court with a similar blinding brightness, this time more calculated and fine-tuned, painting a beautiful dance of lights that leaves kageyama excited and in awe.

he’s not surprised, however. this is what he had been waiting for.

this time, it’s hinata who envelopes kageyama, his embrace warm and comforting. he wraps around the shadows, bringing forth promise as he invite the setter into a newly defined home— one that he’s created all on his own.

kageyama accepts the offer and the impossible pledge that comes with it. his shadows fit perfectly with hinata’s rays, the two dancing amongst each other, balancing each other out while melting into a perfect, seamless harmony.

they are a sun and its shadow. they are a shadow and its sun. two entities that must coexist, but not always in harmony. a balance between two such powerful essences is nonviable, not practical, and beyond possible.

but kageyama tobio and hinata shoyo, ever the freak duo, ever the pair to test limits and constraints universally known, now promise each other this impossible.

at the edges where their rays and shadows meet, they promise _love_.

**Author's Note:**

> is,,, is this the start of me and metaphors? IS IT?! hmmmmm
> 
>   
> 
> 
> anyways, if you liked it, be sure to check out my other, more fleshed out works!!!
> 
>   
> 
> 
> also, visit me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/d_fenestrate) or [tumblr](http://dfenestrate.tumblr.com), if you'd like!!!


End file.
